Amnesie Out of memory
by Abadeer
Summary: "Cuanto tiempo ha pasado... Ese aroma, ya me confudi una vez... no pienso andar detras de todas las chicas morenas y enananas de Karakura... tenia que ser una maldita broma, justo ahora que soy un inutil" Basado en el tiempo de los 18 meses negros, despues de derrotar a Aizen, ichigo sin poderes y sin poder ver a Rukia... Un nuevo enemigo aparece y un Kuchiki es su objetivo...
1. Chapter 1

**Los personajes pertenecen al señor Tite K. ;) El tío que nos friega el día con "Bleach no es un anime romantico… es un Shonen…" Es genial que sea un shonen, pero tambien es genial que exista Fanfiction y hagamos locuras con sus personajes! :3… como sea, le pertenecen y siempre le pertenecerán :)**

**Avizo: Este FanFic va para largo! D:**

**Subiré de un jalon por lo menos los primeros 3 capítulos… c: **

Cuanto tiempo ha pasado ya!? No lo se, desde hace ya mucho que no cuento los días, pero me he dado cuenta de que han dejado de serlo... Después de todo, debería estar feliz, esto es lo que siempre quise; una vida tranquila, normal, sin nada que hacer mas que ocuparme de mis deberes comunes, como cualquier otro estudiante de instituto, debería sentirme feliz, soy feliz, ¿lo soy? da igual, no puedo dejarme decaer solo por que ya no tengo lo que se requiere para proteger, esto es lo que yo deseaba, después de todo, además, si caigo, ella no me lo perdonaría... Ella...

-Kurosaki-kun?.- Puedo escuchar esa vocecita que me obliga a girar la vista momentáneamente hacia ella, apartando mi semblante de la ventana, enfocado anteriormente en la infinidad de la nada.

-Hola, Inue.- le saludo sin ganas, pero tratando al menos de prestarle atención.

-emm Kurosaki-kun, etto, yo me preguntaba si.. si tu, si te parece bien, si...- como siempre dice cosas casi sin sentido, muy típico en Inue, es en realidad una chica muy mona, su nerviosismo es evidente, por alguna razón le pongo mas atención.

-que sucede Inue?.- trato de animarla para que termine de una vez con tanto desfile de palabras ininteligibles, al menos para mi, incoherentes.

-Kurosaki-kuntegustariairalcineestatar de?.- No entendí muy bien lo que intentaba decirme, hablo demasiado rápido, intente recomponer sus palabras en mi mente, la mire de soslayo y pude notar que su rostro se tornaba rojizo, se me ocurrió que se debía a falta de aire por hablar tan deprisa o quizás enfermaría, fiebre? ni idea, dijo algo de cine, salir un rato me haría bien...

-umm Cine?.- su tono carmesí incremento, asintió levemente, me felicite mentalmente por lograr descifrar el acertijo verbal de Orihime.- me parece bien, Inue, a que hora nos vemos?.- sonrió ampliamente, jugueteo con sus dedos un rato y después de pensárselo un momento atino a decir

- las 7 esta bien?

-de acuerdo, a las 7 en la entrada.- ella seguía nerviosa así que solo atine a sonreír, al parecer no sirvió, lo que hice la perturbo un poco ya que agacho la mirada. Chad y Uryu pasaron cerca del aula, nos saludaron con la mano, los llame, también les caería bien divertirse y distraerse un poco.- Oi! Ishida.- El cuatrojos volteó y junto con Chad se acerco a donde nos encontrábamos.- Inue y yo hemos quedado en que seria bueno salir a ver una película esta tarde, vienen?

-emm Kurosaki.- el flacucho de Ishida se acomodo los lentes, como siempre, y empezó a dar su sermón del dia.- No crees que seria incomodo que Sado y yo los acompañáramos a ti y a Inue-san en una cita?.- Chad asintió.

-Cita!? de que estas hablando? solo pretendemos ir al cine, somos amigos, recuerdas? aya ustedes si no quieren ir, cierto Inue?

-e-entonces no se trata de una cita!?

-no veo por que deberia serlo, díselo Inue

-e-es cierto Ishida-kun, Kurosaki-Kun y yo solo veremos una película, no es como si fuera a haber una cita romántica ni nada, es, quiero decir, seria bueno que nos acompañaran :).

-bueno, si Inue-san lo dice, será un honor, donde nos vemos Kurosaki, o acaso quieres que pase a por ti?.- No podía dejar sus comentarios homosexuales de lado.

-tsk! cállate Ishida, en la entrada del cine de la plaza Central, a las 7, avísale a Tatsuki.- comencé a tomar mis cosas.

-Espera kurosaki, hoy?.

- si, después de todo es viernes, no?

-Es jueves a penas, en que mundo andas Kurosaki?.- tsk estupido Uryu, haciéndose el listillo solo por que sabe que dia es, como sea, viernes o jueves, necesito salir un rato.

-viernes o jueves, Da igual Ishida, avísenle a Tatsuki, Nos vemos esta tarde.

-kurosaki-kun! Ya te vas!?

-ehh si Inue, me voy a casa.- No si la chica nació así u hoy le ha hecho mal algo, pero generalmente cuando un estudiante sale con sus cosas del aula es por que ya se va. No se lo dije, ella no tiene la culpa de mis cambios de humor.

-P-pero, aun faltan dos horas para que terminen las clases! te ocurre algo!?

-No te preocupes Inue, estoy bien, solo necesito descansar un poco, nos vemos.- seguí caminando, Ishida grito algo, se cree mucho por ser el delegado de la clase, si supiera que me vale madres, Inue también lloriqueo algo, como sea, no tenia ánimos para ninguna de esas cosas, salí de la escuela.

La tarde comenzaba a caer, probablemente serian entre las 5 o las 6, llegar temprano a casa no me preocupaba, después de todo no ocupo mucho tiempo en "arreglarme" para salir, nací guapo, que le puedo hacer? . . . si, definitivamente esa clase de comentarios no me van, como sea, me di tiempo para recorrer con parsimonia las calles de karakura, el cielo comienza rojear, quizás deba darme prisa después de todo. Camino de regreso a casa, igualmente lento, que deba llegar no quiere decir que deba hacerlo a prisa, cierto? camino y continuo caminando, las calles permanecen desiertas, al menos hasta la entrada al parque, por alguna razón que desconozco hay mucha gente agrupada, honestamente no me interesa lo que ocurra ahí... mientras caminaba un aroma familiar se hizo presente, trate de ignorarlo, seguro era mi imaginación, ha pasado antes, no es mas que un recuerdo.

Llegue a casa rápido, aquí también hay mucho ajetreo, al parecer la casa de a lado ha sido vendida, de nuevo, graciosamente desde el incidente de la "princesita" nadie la ha vuelto a habitar de forma permanente, únicamente dos inquilinos diferentes, pero igual no duraron mucho, como sea, espero que quien valla a vivir allí por lo menos sobreviva los primeros dos meses.

No hay nadie en casa, por suerte la puerta de la clínica siempre esta abierta, aunque no lo parezca. Ya es tarde, son las 6 y cuarto, me daré un baño, me vestiré y cogeré dinero, solo lo indispensable.

Después de todo mi ritual de aseo se me ha hecho algo tarde, Ishida seguro esta lloriqueando como nena por mi retraso, me pregunto si deberé dejar una nota, nunca lo hago pero seguro Yuzu y karin se preocuparan si no me ven llegar. Genial! están fuera, ellas y el loco de mi padre fueron a visitar al señor Mijaguizawa, regresan en la noche, será mejor que me valla.

**Esta algo lento el inicio, pero se pondrá mejor… [Espero] **

**Como sea, Gracias por leer! :3**


	2. New Girl Old girl My Girl

**Bleach y todos sus personas pertenecen a Tite Kubo… ¿Por qué solo ha publicado un manga? :S**

– Kurosaki-Kun!.- Inue me saluda alegremente, ella es siempre asi, Feliz.

– Impuntual, como siempre, kurosaki.- Ishida... No puede cerrar la p#ta boca! es mas que obvio que llego tarde, no puede solo darlo por hecho y continuar...

– Hola Inue.- Si, ignorare al gafitas.- Dónde esta Chad? No ha llegado?

– Esta en la fuente de sodas, le dio sed mientras te esperábamos.

- Así que al fin llegas Ichigo!

– Tatsuki, hola.

– ¿Por qué demoraste tanto? Te fuiste temprano de clase, debiste de ser el primero en llegar...- Tatsuki siguió hablando, diciendo cosas acerca de mi tardanza pero no pude prestarle mucha atención, no después de lo que vi frente a mis ojos, ese cabello oscuro, esa pequeña y delicada figura, ese aroma... Ella! ¡Esta aquí! No puedo evitarlo, debo verla, necesito hacerlo, se aleja, no puedo permitir que se aleje de nuevo, Rukia...

– Hey Ichigo, me estas escuchando? Espera a donde vas?.- Me alejo, buscándola, ignoro a Tatsuki por completo, a Ishida que me grita, incluso a Inue. Me hago espacio entre la gente de la plaza, necesito alcanzarla, verla, sentirla cerca, yo... ahhh!. Creo que entró en una tienda de ropa de chicas, ¿Qué haría ella en un lugar así? ¿Por qué no solo llega como siempre a casa a hurtar las cosas de Yuzu? yo... la veo, puedo verla, esta de espaldas a mi, solo debo...

–Ruk...- Toco su hombro con violencia, para alcanzarla, ella se voltea con rapidez pero...

– Kyaaa

- L-lo siento, creí que era otra persona.- No era ella, la pobre chica se asusto mucho, la manera en que la hale del hombro no fue exactamente... yo, creo que estoy enloqueciendo, ¿Por qué? Por qué yo... la veo en todas partes.

– Ichigo! Donde te metes!? Vamos rápido, que la función comenzó a las 8 y ya son 8:15.- Dijo Tatsuki, algo molesta, me alcanzaron cerca de la tienda de chicas mientras iba de regreso a donde ellos se encontraban.

– Si, lo lamento, vamos.

– Kurosaki-Kun?.- Inue me miro extrañada, mi cara mostraba acaso mi decepción? No importa, eso se arregla fácil, con la mejor de las mascaras... La Sonrisa. Eso hago, sonrió alegremente, quizás demasiado, pero como dije no importa... ahora mas que nunca necesito distraerme.

– No te preocupes Inue.- Digo sonriendo quizás aun mas fuerte.- Es mejor que entremos a la sala, la película ya comenzó.

– Hasta que dices algo cuerdo, Kurosaki.

– ...

– Hola Chad! No te vi en la entrada, compraste tu soda?.

– Deja de ignorarme Kurosaki!

– Inue no compraras palomitas?

– etto.. ya compramos todos.

– Lastima Ichigo, si quieres comer algo durante la película le pides a alguien, ya pasaron 15 minutos desde que inicio, si me perdí algo importante te juro que te mato.

–Tranquila Tatsuki, ya habrá tiempo para eso después, apúrale.

El resto de la noche transcurrió tranquila, la película termino y cenamos algo, a pesar de que aquella extraña sensación permanecía aun en mi, me divertí. Por alguna razón extraña no quería llegar a casa, pero debía hacerlo, al llegar note que el camión de mudanza seguía allí, fue extraño, volví a sentir su aroma, ese aroma tan particular... decidí no darle importancia, después de todo ya me confundí hoy una vez y no pienso andar persiguiendo a todas las chicas enanas y morenas de karakura... Dormir ahora parece una buena idea.

Ya es de día... 7 en punto, es tarde. ¿Por qué el viejo no me despertó? Seguro aún no regresa, lo más común es que hace minutos me hubiese despertado a patadas como de costumbre, pero no. Eso me hace suponer que no está. Como sea, debo llegar a la escuela, por suerte no nos darán la primera hora. Bendita maestra embarazada!.

Que flojera! con solo dar el primer paso dentro de la escuela se me quitaron las ganas de ir. Tengo un raro presentimiento, mi pecho se siente extraño, palpita de una forma muy poco común, ni siquiera he corrido para haberme agitado así, y es imposible que mi condición física haya bajado tanto en tan poco tiempo.

– Por favor siéntese Kurosaki, llega tarde.- ¿Qué? Diablos, se suponía que hoy no daban esta hora.

– Hai, sensei.- NO me queda más que resignarme.

Dirigí mi cuerpo hacia mi asiento habitual al igual que mi mirada a su lugar de costumbre, de manera monótona. La profesora Chizuki comienza a parlotear algo, después comienza con un anuncio, no pretendo ponerle atención, la ventana es mas interesante.

– Así que a pesar de ser mitad de curso, el programa de intercambios arreglo el traslado. Por favor reciban a su nueva compañera.

de Nuevo ese aroma...

– Buenos días, espero llevarme bien con todos ustedes.- Esa voz.– Mi nombre es...

– ¡RUKIA!.- No pude evitarlo, azote mis manos contra mi mesa, y me levante con fuerza prácticamente gritando su nombre, la miré, era ella ¡Por Kami, era ella! Su cabello lucia diferente, algunos centímetros más largo, y ligeramente ondulado en las puntas. Me miró, sorprendida, sus ojos violáceos penetraban mi mirada, aparto su vista a un lado ¿Por qué? ¿Por que lo hacía? ¿Por que rayos ella...

– Kurosaki, salga del aula!

– Q-que? Sensei, Ella... L-lo siento.- Nervios. eso sentía en ese momento. ¿Por que ella no simplemente llegaba modificando los recuerdos de todos, como solía hacer siempre? ¿Por que volvía a presentarse? ¿Por qué yo actuaba como un idiota, si sabia muy bien que todo era una actuación?

– No escuchaste kurosaki!? Sal inmediatamente de mi clase, es una total falta de respeto irrumpir en medio de una presentación ante el grupo de manera tan escandalosa. Retírese por favor, no volveré a repetirlo.- No quedaba de otra, salí del aula, no sin antes volver a mirarla... lucia tan... confundida?.

**Corto, corto, corto, corto!**


	3. Yes, is my girl Meeting

**Personajes de Tite… Kubo-sama.**

No encontraba que hacer y no podía dejar de pensar en ella, mas bien en la manera en que se presento a mi grupo, generalmente lo hace de esa forma casual y despreocupada, salvo por esa rara forma escandalosa en que lo hizo la ultima vez. Quizá se deba a que estoy en una nueva clase, separado de los demás, pero... le estoy dando demasiadas vueltas. Me dirijo a la azotea, es el mejor lugar para pasar un día en el que no quiero pensar, pero lo hago constantemente. Al abrir la puertecilla que me conecta a ese sitio, la veo, ella esta ahí, me acerco, ella nota mi presencia y se da vuelta.

– Oh, Hola! kurosaki, cierto?

– Qué diablos haces?

– Nada realmente, este es un lugar muy bueno.

– No! Que diablos crees que haces Rukia!?

– eh!? oyee, espera, ¿Por qué me hablas tan casual?

– de que diablos estas hablando Rukia!¡? Deja ya de actuar de esa manera!

– de que diablos hablas tú!?

En ese momento se abrió la puertecilla de la azotea, mi amiga pelirroja se asomo por ella

– Kurosaki-Kun Ishida-Kun dice que...- No entiendo bien que pasó, Inue solo dijo esa breve oración incompleta, nos miro y se disculpo por la intromisión ¿Qué intromisión? Se dio la vuelta y bajo corriendo las escaleras. Definitivamente es una chica extraña.

Rukia permaneció quieta, mirándola, después de que inue desapareció tras las escaleras, solo abrió la boca para decir la pregunta mas estupida que podría haber dicho alguien en ese momento.

– Kurosaki-san qué le ocurre a tu novia?

– que mierda dices enana!?.- Ella el escuchar mi respuesta se puso roja de furia, pero al contrario de lo que esperaba [una incontenible sarta de insultos, golpes y groserías] exhaló profundo y se calmo a si misma.

– Lo siento Kurosaki, creí que eran novios, ella es una chica muy linda, no se por que lo tomas así.

– Inue y yo no somos nada de eso, lo sabes bien. Y deja de llamarme Kurosaki, carajo!

– ¿?.. Entonces como quieres que te llame?

– Ichigo, como siempre! ¿Que te ocurre Rukia?

– Nada, debo irme... - Comenzó a caminar hacia las escaleras, dándome la espalda.- Nos vemos luego... Ichigo!

Al decir esto se voltio para mirarme y me sonrió... Sentí una calidez muy extraña, todo su comportamiento era extraño, a pesar de eso me sentía feliz, mi mejor amiga estaba conmigo de nuevo. Camine detrás de ella, decidí que lo mejor era irme también.

Las clases siguieron como de costumbre, yo no paraba de mirarla, era todo tan raro, ella se comportaba tan extraña, no utilizaba ese tonito estupido que tanto me molesta, si bien su voz sonaba algo mas dulzona, no era por mucho ese tono pendejo que me cae como un golpe al hígado; También ponía mas atención en clase, demasiada incluso para mi, estaba atenta a lo que decían los profesores, lo que escribían en la pizarras e incluso participaba en clase ocasionalmente respondiendo las preguntas de los sensei, ella jamás hacia eso, las únicas veces que respondía algo en clase era cuando la seleccionaban directamente para una pregunta, y hasta eso primero me miraba a mi en busca de alguna respuesta [normalmente se inventaba un chorote tan extraño que a los profes mas les valía decir que estaba bien, por que ni ellos mismo entendían sus respuestas]. Al termino de las clases lo primero que hizo fue responder su celular, ¿No se suponía que eso solo servia para recibir la señal de los hollows cercanos? ella parecía hablar con alguien, Byakuya supongo, ya que escuche claramente las palabras "Si, enseguida, Nii-sama" y justo después de decirlas salio disparada escaleras abajo, rumbo a la salida, la seguí pero cuando la alcance un coche negro se detuvo en la entrada, un hombre salio de el y le abrió la puerta trasera, Rukia subió inmediatamente y el coche avanzo, fue en verdad muy muy extraño, intente correr tras el coche, en ese momento me di cuenta de que en todo el día no había sentido el reatsu de Rukia.

Vague gran parte del día después del suceso con aquel auto oscuro al que Rukia subió, no podía dejar de pensar en tantas cosas, ¿ a donde iba? ¿con quien? ¿En dónde estaría ella ahora? ¿Quien era el dueño de ese coche? ¿Por que actuaba de esa forma tan anormal?... comenzaba a caer la tarde así que camine rumbo a casa, el cielo recién se pintaba de ese tono tan característico de las tardes en karakura, cuando llegue a casa el camión de mudanza seguía allí, pero ahora había algunos hombres de blanco descargando cosas, cajas, muebles y todo eso, no pretendía prestarle mucha atención al evento hasta que deslice mis ojos dentro de la caja del camión, de ella salía una pequeña Rukia, con el cabello atado a dos trenzas diminutas, con una camisa roja a cuadros y unos shorts desteñidos, sujetando una enorme caja [en comparación con el tamaño de ella] que pintaba "Cosas de Rukia" en letra negra y un horrible dibujo del estupido Chappy a un lado; al bajar dio un brinco, yo me había acercado, quizá mas de la cuenta y ella al brincar tropezó conmigo y perdió el equilibrio cayendo al suelo en el acto.

- Deberías tener mas cuidado, enana.- Su cara enrojeció como la ultima vez al escuchar esa hermosa palabra.

- Callate idiota, sino fuera por que te atravezaste no estaría yo ahora en el suelo.- Ahí esta mi Rukia, la Rukia de siempre, no puedo evitar sonreírme un poco, me alegra, ella lo nota y enrojece mas.

- D-de que diablos te ríes imbecil?

- No es obvio? De ti, ya levántate.- Le tiendo la mano, ella la toma y se pone de pie, recoge la caja y algunas cosas que salieron de su interior.

- Qué haces aquí?.- Suelto sin mas, ella me mira de soslayo, sin dejar de levantar objetos del suelo.

- Lo mismo te pregunto, ¿Que haces aqui?

- Te crees graciosa? Vivo aquí.

- Aquí? Mentiroso.- Pasa de largo a mi lado y entra en la casa de estilo tradicional.

- No aquí, en la clínica, Diablos Rukia, a que juegas!?

-Jugar? Claaro tengo mucho tiempo para jugar.- Dice sarcástica.- No se si te has dado cuenta, pero estoy a media mudanza, tengo mucho que hacer, a demás Nii-sama no tarda en llegar, no creo que sea bueno que permanezcas aquí, no es por correrte pero el tiene un carácter especial hacia los extraños.

- Te mudaras aquí? ya veo, así que decidiste dejar de dar lata en mi casa, me hubieses avisado, enana mal agradecida.

- Por que habría yo de dar lata en tu casa, sea lo que sea que eso signifique, y ¡Deja de llamarme enana, estupido pelos de Zanahoria!

- Plana...

- ...

- ...

- [Bofetada]

-Heeyy! de que ha venido eso!¡?

- Todavía preguntas!? Descarado indecente.

- Dolió, maldita me las pagaras.

- Quiero verlo.- Lucia molesta, irritada y algo... ¿sonrojada? Definitivamente era extraño, no era muy común que ella se apenara cuando yo la llamaba "enana" o "plana" "pechos de tabla" o cosas así, tampoco era común que me abofeteara, siempre eran golpes, puño cerrado damas y caballeros, algún gancho, patadas y muchos espinillazos.- Pero otro día, como te dije, Nii-sama llegará pronto. adiós.

- Pero..

- ¡Largo!

- Bien, me largo carajo, pero recuerda que tienes mucho que explicarme. Deja de actuar tan tonta.- Camine a la salida de la casa, cruce el jardín y entre a mi casa por la clínica, al llegar me encontré con mi padre.

– Ichigoooooooo!

– Hey viejo.- No tengo ganas de hablar con él.

– Ya conociste a la nueva vecina, eh picaron

– Q-que, de que diablos hablas anciano!?.- Que ocurre se supone que papá ya...

– No vas a negarme que esta muy guapa la niña, algo bajita y de talla pequeña [plana], pero esta hermosa! anda Hijo mio, Haz sentir orgulloso a tu padre y pídele que se case contigo.

– Cállate viejo, es solo Rukia, no entiendo por que...

– QUE? ya la llamas por su nombre!? y en el primer día! Hijo mío, me haces tan feliz.- No cabe duda que este viejo esta loco, mejor ignorarlo. Paso de largo a su lado haciendo caso omiso a todo lo que dice, comienza a hacer berrinches como de costumbre; Por que se expresa así de ella, es decir, el ya la conoce, sabe incluso que ella es una Shinigami. Qué diablos esta pasando?

**Ñam ñam ñam :v **

**Un agradecimiento especial a mi sexy señorita futura editora! lml Dayanito, por supuesto que eres tu! Y a mi sexy fanduber, Ficker, y un ran etc por delante MajoDragneel :***

**I lmL Girls ….**

**Por cierto esta historia aún continua… lalala (8)**


	4. The question is

**Derechos de los personajes: Tite Kubo.**

No importa lo que haga no puedo conciliar el sueño, quiza le estoy dando demasiada importancia a todo este asunto, es solo que es tan raro... mañana hablare bien con Rukia, al menos eso espero.

Ya amaneció. No tengo idea de a que hora me dormi, ¡Carajo! ya son las 2 de la tarde, a mi familia les ha dado ultimamente por no despertarme, ahora que lo recuerdo no he visto a Karin y Yuzu desde el jueves por la mañana, ¿dónde rayos estan? supongo que hoy me preparare yo el desayuno o almuerzo o lo que sea.

Bajo las escaleras y voy hacia la cocina. No hay nadie. Revizo las habitaciones, incluso la clinica pero no hay señal de nadie. Estoy solo. Me ducho tranquilamente, me visto y desayuno algo de cereal, solo para tener algo en el estomago en lo que me preparo algo decente. Hoy hablaré con Rukia.

Despues de desayunar voy a su encuentro, cruzo el patio y toco su puerta, una mucama muy joven me recibe.

- Konbawa, que se le ofrece?

-Emm, esta Rukia?

-Rukia-sama? Rukia -sama y Kuchiki-dono no se encuentran en casa.

-Sabe en donde puedo encontrarlos?

- Lo siento joven, pero no puedo darle esa información.

- Soy amigo de Rukia, necesito hablar con ella.

- En ese caso tendra que volver mas tarde, cuando Rukia-sama y Kuchiki-dono regresen.

- y a que hora es eso?

-No sabria decirle, es probable que demoren.

-tsk! Bien, cuando Rukia vuelva digale que necesito hablar con ella, soy Ichigo, por cierto.

-Intenta algo conmigo Ichigo -kun?.- La chica se puso toda roja, no se que pude haber dicho para que ella pensara asi.

-eeh, no, no es asi, yo solo, solo digale a Rukia que vine.- mas me vale salir de ahi. La chica me resulta familiar, creo que llegue a verla antes en casa de Rukia, en la sociedad de almas, es muy mona pero no puedo fijarme en ella, no es que yo sea homosexual pero no siento alguna atraccion especial por ninguna mujer, excepto una vez, pero no creo que aya sido algo tan peculiar.

No tengo idea de que hacer, no hay nadie en casa, Rukia no esta, y no soy capaz de sentir su reatsu [en realidad el de nadie, pero por alguna razon creí que con ella seria diferente], camino sin rumbo, pensando en todo y en nada, no se por que me preocupa tanto este asunto, tengo un presentimiento muy malo, no puedo conformarme con sospechas o con dejarlo pasar y seguir como si nada, necesito saber que ocurre, por que ese cambio tan repentino en las cosas, habra algun nuevo enemigo?, necesitaran mi ayuda?, por que carajos se mudaron aqui con todo el personal domesstico de Byakuya... demasiadas preguntas y ninguna respuesta.

Sin darme cuenta llegue a casa de Urahara-san, el debe saber lo que ocurre, cómo no pense en él antes. Entro a la vieja tienda, él esta alli, sentado frente a la vieja mesa de té, como si estuviera esperandome.

-Hola Kurosaki-kun! Que milagro. hace mucho que no venias por aca, tengo nueva mercancia, ajustadres nuevos de memoria, pastillas compresoras de reatsu, que se te ofrece?.- Me dijo con ese tono usual de ventero, añadiendo una sonrisa de lado al decir lo ultimo.

-Creo que tu ya lo sabes, Urahara-san.- Le devolvi la misma sonrisa, y lo mire un tanto serio.

-Asi que ya lo notaste.

-Habla de una vez, Urahara-san, ¿que es todo esto?

-Esto es una mision de encubrimiento.

-Encubrimiento?

-asi es, todo esto se esta haciendo con el unico proposito de protejer a alguien.- Hurahara-san callo por un momento, permaneci en silencio, esperando a que continuara y asi lo hzo.- El proposito de esta mision es Protejer a Kuchiki Rukia-San.

Casi se me salen los ojos de las orbitas y el corazon del pecho, Rukia, MI Rukia corria peligro y yo no estaba en la mejor posicion para protejerla, tenia que ser una maldita broma, justo ahora que soy un inutil, que no puedo protejer a nadie...- No, no puede ser, de que rayos deben protejerla?

-Me temo que no sabesmos mucho del enemigo, es por eso que se ha tomado una decision tan drastica.

-Pero que carajos!? para que mierda esta el instituto de reconocimiento tecnologico? No se supone que ellos...

-Tranquilo, Kurosaki-kun, sientate.

-No me pidas que...- Urhara-san sujeto mi hombro y me miro.

-Calma, te explicaré todo. Sientate, no es una sugerencia.

-Todo comenzo hace unos meses, el clan Kuchiki comenzo a recibir algunos atentados, en más de una ocasión el enemigo se enfrento a la servidumbre de los Kuchiki, pero curiosamente no los agredia de forma fisica; se encargaba unicamente de tenerlos inmovilizados, siempre, despues de cada aparición dejaba entrenotar que tenian un obetivo: Kuchiki Rukia

Ese misterioso ser llego a enfrentarse incluso contra Abarai Renji-Kun, el quedo gravemente herido, actualmente se encuentra aún en recuperación en las instalaciones de la 4° división, sus declaraciones fueron que un ente sumamente veloz comenzo seguirlo, que no pudo distinguir algo que no fuera su presencia y su voz preguntando por kuchiki Rukia, el se puso furioso y lo ataco, el ente contraataco a una velocidad impresioante, dejando a Abarai-kun fuera de combate de forma inmediata, otros tenientes fueron abordados de igual forma, Hisagui-san afirma que el ser misterioso se comportaba incluso de una forma amable, pero que al no obtener respuesta se volvia sumamente violento. No dejaba un reatsu como el que conocemos, este solo se sentia cuando se escuchaba su voz. El capitan Komamura tambien resulto herido, debido a esto se convoco a una reunion extraordinaria entre los escuadrones, se acordo velar la seguridad de tan importante miembro del clan Kuchiki...

- Es por eso que Rukia y yo estamos aqui.

-Byakuya!.- aparecio de repente detras nuestro y continuo con el relato.

- El intituto de reconocimiento no lo gro identificar nada acerca del enemigo, parecia no dejar rastro. El capitan comandante ordeno la protección de Rukia, aunque eso significara un destierre temporal de la Soul Society, es por eso que se nos birndo una nueva ubicación, y para resguardar su seguridad la memoria de todos los seres relacionados con Rukia han sido alteradas, ella ha sido borrada de sus recuerdos, y asu vez, su propia mente se altero.

- y Cómo es que yo puedo recordarla?

- ...

- Creo que es suficiente información por hoy Kurosaki-kun, será mejor que te vayas.- respodio Urahará san, sali de la tienda, Byakuya camino tras de mi.

-Kurosaki Ichigo...

….

**Aún sigue D;**


	5. ¿Answers? ¡Problem!

**Bleach es propiedad de TiteKubo, pero muchos deseamos manipularlos y lo hacemos gracias FF :3**

**Continuando….**

_-Kusosaki Ichigo.- _Byakuya, que camina tras de mi, me llamo, fue extraño escucharlo refiriendose a mi tande repetende, considerando lo muchoque me odia, o eso es lo que yo supongo. – _Necesitamos hablar._

Sentí un escalofrio por la espalda, por alguna razon escucharlo decir eso me tenso. Se adelanto a mi, a mi parecer insinuando que lo siguiera, asi lo hice.

Llegamos a su casa, me invito a pasar, ahí se encontraba la mucama que vi hace un rato, no dijo nada, la miré y agacho la mirada. –Sigueme.- Dijo Byakuya, deslizando una de las puertas corredizas; entramos a una habitación muy amplia,parecida a un despacho, pero al estilo del japon antiguo, no pude evitar mirar la fotografía de Hisana-san. No importan las circunstancias, la presencia de la mujer que ama no puede faltar….

No dije nada, el se acomodo en su puesto y me miró. Espere a que hablara y así lo hizo.

- Como te habrás dado cuenta, la situación se ha tornado compleja. Conozco, de alguna forma, tu relación con Rukia,- Hizó una pausa, como esperando a ver mi reacción, permanecí tranquilo, mirandolo todo el tiempo, él prosiguió.- Es por eso que sé que, como yo, serías capaz de hacer todo lo posible por protegerla, y honestamente, quizá hasta más.- Su cara mostraba cierto toque de culpa y decepción.- Durante nuestra pertenencia en este mundo mi deber es rastrear todo tipo de riesgo posible, cualquier tipo de señal emitida por el enemigo, pero como debemos mantenernos al margen de tu sociedad Rukia ha tenido que asistir a ese colegio tuyo, y yo no puedo vigilarla en esos periodos, no puedo permanecer cerca de ella, es por eso, Kurosaki Ichigo, que quiero que tú me ayudes a mantenerla a salvo.

Sus ojos mostraban determinación, ¿tan grave era el asunto que el mayor de los Kuchiki se tragaba su orgullo para solicitar mi ayuda? Incluso aunque no lo pidiera, sabiendo yo todo esto definitivamente iba a estar siempresobre ella, cuidandola.

- No era necesario que lo pidieras.- Dije con el mismo tono.- Rukia es mi amiga, jamas dejaré que algo malo le suceda, primero muerto antes que dejar que le hagan algo desagradable.- Después de decir eso recorde mi situación, titubeé. ¿Cómo podía yo proteger a Rukia encontrandome tan debil e insignificante?. Byakuya parecio notar la duda en mis ojos, y como si leyera mis pensamietos atino a contestar.

- Intento hacerlo más formal, asi sé que si algo le pasará a ella tengo alguien sobre quien desquietar mi ira.- Sonrio de lado, ¡fue macabro!.- Bromeo, Kurosaki,..- Fue aún más escalofriante que lo anterior.- Sé que te preguntarás cómo puedes ayudar en tu actual estado de inutilidad, tu carencia de poderes.- Eso dolio, ¿me estaba llamando inútil?.- pero debo informarte que de hacer bien tu trabajo un enfrentamiento será totalmente innecesario.

- a que te refieres Byakuya?,. Sus palabras lograron confundirme.

- En esencia, tu trabajo sería mantener a Rukia a salvo, alejada del peligro, mantenerla vigilada y protegida durante mi ausencia. No me gusta esto pero eres el unico en el que puedo confiar para esto.

- Pero… en caso de que apareciera el enemigo, cómo diablos voy a…

- No te preocupes mucho por eso, la idea de venir aquí es que ese sujeto aparentemente no conoce la apariencia de Rukia, pero hemos sabido que conoce perfectamente su reatsu. De lo poco que hemos podido averiguar de él es que tiene la habilidad de desplazarse por medio de algo llamado "memoria de reconocimiento" según investigaciones del departamento de investigación y desarrollo del 12° escuadrón, esta técnica consiste en detectar el reatsu de la persona seleccionada y aparecer cerca del ultimo sitio donde lo sintió, aparentemente este proceso le lleva algún tiempo, y al decidir en que momento aplicar la tecnica la persona ya se encuentra en otro sitio.

- Entonces eso quiere decir que…

- Si, en efecto, todos los capitanes y tenientes que fueron atacados por ese individuo se encontraban con Rukia minutos antes del enfrentamiento. En la Soul Society no se podia peritir que siguieran atacando a los escuadrones, ni tampoco que la seguridad de un miembro de una de las principales familias nobles estuviera en riesgo, se ordeno habitar en el mundo humano con el fin de que los ataques a los diversos escuadrones cesaran, y para prevenir sospechas se nos ha obligado a usar gigais, las investigaciones continuan en la SS y se ha plantado tambien una base en Naruki, que es el sitio que debo visitar cada mañana para investigar y conocer información nueva del suceso.

- En que consiste entonces lo que yo debo hacer?

-Debes procurar la estabilización del reatsu de Rukia. Para poder hacer las investigaciones se realizaron diversos experimentos que, a mi pesar y objeción, involucraron hacer muestras del reatsu de ella, esto hizo que se desequilibrara un poco, y ahora aparentemente al sufrir ataques fuertes de ira lo desestabilizan y hacen que salga de manera inmensurable incluso dentro de un gigai. Tú, según tengo entendido, tenias problemas para controlar tu reatsu y has ido domandolo de apoco, asi que supongo que el tema te será familiar.

- y en caso de que no lograra contener su reatsu y el enemigo nos encontrara, que haria?

-Confio en que no será asi, y en que si llega a suceder podrás ingeniartelas, ademas a pesar de no siempre estar cerca siempre estaré alerta a lo que pueda ocurrir.

Sali de esa habitación y posteriormente de su casa. ¿Me decia que debía cuidar que el reatsu de Rukia no se incrementará por enfados? ¿a mi? ¡Soy el chico que mas la hace enojar! Diablos, esto estará mas difícil de lo que pensé… y a cómo de lugar debo encontrar las fuerzas para protegerla de lo que venga.

Tome el camino en lugar de ir a mi casa, camine un rato en dirección al rio, iba a doblar en una ezquina cuando…

- Och!

- lo siento!

- Ahhh mira lo que hiciste! Que diablos tienes en contra de mis cosas?

- Oyee no es mi culpa que por llevar grandes cajas no te fijes por donde caminas, enana.

-Deja de llamarme enana, Jirafa desproporcionada.

- A quien le llam…- recorde de pronto las palabras de Byakuya, molestarla significaria un peligro.- Lo siento, dejame ayudarte con eso.

- No necesito tu ayuda, largo.

- No te estoy preguntando.- Tome la caja y cogi algunas cosas que aún seguian esparcidas por el suelo, y camine rumbo a su casa, ella me siguió refunfuñando.

- Esto es innecesario Ichigo, devuelveme mis cosas, si Nii-sama te ve…

- "Nii-sama" es quien mas encantado esta de que yo te ayude.- Obviamente era mentira, fácilmente pude notar lo humillante que resultaba para el pedir mi ayuda, ademas de que la idea no lo hacia feliz, pero molestandolo a él y a Rukia al mismo tiempo, sin llegar a enfado, era matar dos pájaros de un tiro.

- Lo conoces?

- a quien?

- a Nii-sama!

- ….

Llegamos a su casa, la mucama le dio la bienvenida, pero enmudecio cuando me vio llegar con ella, bajo nuevamente la cabeza y se retiro haciendo reverencia a Rukia.

-Asi que eres una niña rica, eh.- Dije simulando no saber de su condición de noble.

- Odio esto, que me traten asi, asi que por favor no lo hagas y si planeas hacerlo vete.- No resulto como esperaba, ¿o tal vez si?

- Ni que fueras la gran cosa, tengas dinero o no yo no tengo por que tratarte diferente, para mi eres otra enana mas en el mundo.- Creo que hablarle asi no es…- Ouch! ¿Qué mierda te ocurre?

- Te dije que dejaras de llamarme enana!

- No me apetece, no lo hare, e n ana

- Deja de decirlo imbecil!

- Haha me equivoque, eres especial :).- le dije sonriendo

-Q-que dices idiota!?.- me miro confundida ante mi repentino "cambio de parecer"

- Si, no eres otra enana mas en el mundo… ¡Eres la mas enana de todas! Hahahahahahaha.- mal.- ¡Carajo Rukia, deja de golpearme!

- Te lo mereces, imbecil! Es molesto que me llames asi!

- Descuida, te acostumbras.

- pues espero que tu tambien te acostumbres a los golpes, tonto.- Lo dijo sonriendo, algo divertida, ¡Que lio! Ahora que lo pienso ¿Cómo diablos sabre si su reatsu enloquece si no puedo sentirlo!?.

-Es por aquí.- Dijo atravesando una puerta corrediza.- entra.

- ¿Qué sitio es este?

- Mi habitación, puedes dejar eso por alli.- señaló una mesita, junto a otras cajas.

- ummm ok.- Lleve las cosas al sitio indicado y me dirigi hacia la puerta.

- a donde vas?

- Pues me voy, a casa.

- Quedate

….

**Y adivinen que!?**

**Aún sigue! D:**

**Lamento haber tardado tanto en actualizar pero… mil y un pretextos por alli!**

**_neko dani__:_ Veamos que se ingenia Ichigo para proteger a Rukia, esperemos que no sea una nueva transformación de super power ranger 3000**

**Gracias a todos por leer, y tambien por sus reviews! :3**

**Son geniales! xD**

**Duda, critica, comentario, no duden en decirlo…**


	6. Untitled

**Derechos de personajes a Tite Kubo...**

**Amnesie…**

_-Es por aquí.- Dijo atravesando una puerta corrediza.- entra._

_- ¿Qué sitio es este?_

_- Mi habitación, puedes dejar eso por allí.- señaló una mesita, junto a otras cajas._

_- ummm ok.- Lleve las cosas al sitio indicado y me dirigí hacia la puerta._

_- a donde vas?_

_- Pues me voy, a casa._

_- Quédate..._

Eso me saco mucho de onda, sus palabras me tomaron por sorpresa, la mire, sin decir nada aún.

-¿Qué ocurre? A caso es la primera vez que a Kurosaki- kun lo invitan a quedarse en la habitación de una chica?.- dijo con voz burlona. Me enfade, y no, no era la primera vez, yo, bueno yo, yo solía pasar mucho tiempo en casa de Tatsuki, era cuando teníamos como 8 años pero, pero ella es una chica y y pasábamos tiempo en su habitación, so los, y ok, si, a parte de mi infancia con Tatsuki no he estado en la alcoba de una chica, pero ¿eso no me hace más atractivo a las chicas? Bien no, igual y es algo de lo que jamás se enteraran.

- Tsk! Y para que quieres que me quede?

- Nada en especial, sólo, sólo.. no lo sé, esta bien si no quieres.

- Acaso la señorita Kuchiki jamás a invitado a un chico a quedarse en su habitación? .- le devolví con el mismo tono que ella usó conmigo, ella contesto tranquila, sin inmutarse.

- No realmente, no he tenido la necesidad de invitar a alguien a mi alcoba, aunque…- hizo gesto de pensar un poco.- Bueno Renji se ha quedado por aquí un par de veces.

Por alguna razón eso me hizo enfadar un poco, fruncí el seño, ella lo noto, me miró extrañada, y luego, burlona, agregó:

- Qué ocurre Kurosaki-kun? Pareciera que algo te ha cabreado.

- Tsk! No es nada, enana. Es más quien es ese Benjí del que hablas.- Felicitación mental por fingir que no la conozco ni a nadie de la gente que ella conoce y no es de Karakura.

- ¡Que dejes de decirme enana maldita sea! Y es Renji, no Benji.

- y a mi que me importa cómo se llame al cabeza de piña ese.

- eh? Deja de insultar a Renji y su cabello.

- Ja! No me da la gana, estupido pelos rojos y feos y…

- y tú cómo sabes como es el cabello de Renji, eh Ichigo?

- ehh, que? Pues yo, yo lo dije, pues lo adivine, si, lo adivine.

- Ichigo tú, tú me, es decir, ¿Nos conocemos de antes?

Su pregunta me dejo plasmado, acaso ella ¿Me recordaba?

Permanecí en silencio, con cara de asombro, ella lo noto, me miró y se sonrojo un poco.

- Disculpa mi atrevimiento, Ichigo, yo no quería que sonara así. Gomen nasai.- Dijo inclinándose hacia delante sobre sus rodillas que se encontraban sobre el suelo.

- ehh, Rukia, yo te…

- No es necesario que te quedes si no quieres, de nuevo, disculpa mi atrevimiento.

-arg! Cuál atrevimiento, enana!? Déjate de cosas, y levántate, nos vamos.

- eh? A donde?

- Dices que quieres hablar conmigo, así que vayamos a otro sitio, presiento que a tu hermano no le agradará verme en tu habitación

- Te equivocas Kurosaki.

- Nii-sama! .- Si, asi como lo ven, el ser más querido de la casa se apareció de repente en el cuarto de Rukia, y dijo que me equivoco, eso quiere decir que…

- Byakuya, a que te refieres.

- Me parece bien que Rukia conviva con gente de su edad, tienen mi permiso de quedarse aquí a charlar de vez en cuando. Debo salir, al parecer hay noticias nuevas.

- Entiendo, por favor, cualquier novedad, mantenme informado.

Me miro inexpresivo, como siempre. Se dio media vuelta y comenzó a salir de la habitación, no sin antes voltear y decirme una ultima cosa antes de irse.

- Por cierto, Kurosaki.- Su mirada cambio a una más sombría.- No intentes propasarte con ella, o lo lamentarás.

- Nii-sama!

-Tsk!, ni quien quisiera propasarse con esa enana insípida. – Sentí dos miradas asesinas penetrando hasta lo más profundo de mi alma, si, eran ese par de Kuchikis locos.

- Más te vale Kurosaki, Rukia, confió en ti.

-Si, Nii-sama.

Byakuya salio de la casa, Rukia y yo permanecimos en su habitación, por alguna razón me sentía extraño, vigilado, no sé muy bien cómo describir esa sensación, solo sabia que no me gustaba.

- Y bien…

- Emmm, no se me ocurre nada que decir.

- umm creo que deberíamos salir de aquí.

- eh? Por qué lo dices?

- No sé, me siento extraño, como si alguien me mirara.

- oh? Ahhh! Jaja, si debe ser eso.

- a que te refieres?

- espera.

Ella se dirigió a un enorme Chappy blanco con rosa que se encontraba a unos dos metros de su futón, por alguna razón aún en el suelo a pesar de la hora, lo tomo de su carita y ¡Le sacó un ojo! Lo tomo y lo trajo hacia mi.

- Debe ser por esto.- Dijo apretando el ojito del conejo, el cuál soltó un "beep" cuándo lo hizo.

- ¡Pero que…! ¿Qué diablos es eso?

- Es una micro cámara, Nii-sama la instaló en el Chappy que me dio en mi cumpleaños.

-Que rayos tiene ese idiota en la cabeza acaso no…

- Hey! Deja de insultar a Nii-sama!

- Si, lo siento, creo que entiendo.- Y así lo hacía, a pesar de que me resultaba muy excesivo, pervertido y tan arggg… también lo entiendo, ella está en peligro y él necesita mantenerla en constante vigilia para saber que esta bien. Pero ahora estoy yo, deberá quitarla ¬ ¬.

- En serio? Yo no, ¿Para que rayos quiere una cámara en mi cuarto? Amo a Nii-sama pero a veces creo que…

- Espera ¿Lo amas?

- eh? Por supuesto que si, es mi hermano, ¿Qué esperabas?

-ehh nada, jaja, yo tambien amo a mis hermanas :) .- Me puse nervioso.

- Sabes Ichigo, estas actuando algo extraño, emm quieres agua o algo?

- Un té estaría bien.

- De acuerdo, es genial que ames a tu familia.

- Si, los lazos de sangre unen mucho a las personas.

- Lazos de sangre…- Su carita se compugno un poco, sus ojos se enternecieron y pude notar tristeza en ellos.

- Rukia… estas bien?

- Eh? Si, ichigo, descuida no es nada. ¿Qué clase de Té te agradaría?

- Pues no sé, cualquiera estaría bien.

-Umm traeré un poco de Gyokuro, ¿te parece bien?

- Gyokuro? Rayos incluso aquí destacan económicamente.

kuchiki-sama, yo puedo preparar el té, no tiene por que hacerlo usted.

Helena.- La mucama de la vez pasada apareció repentinamente a la entrada de la habitación.- ehh, descuida, hace mucho que no preparo té, creo que me vendría bien hacerlo de vez en cuando.

Pero Kuchiki-san, una señorita de su linaje no…

Dije que esta bien, Helena.

Pero y su invitado? No pensará dejarlo solo, ¿o si?

Pues… Ichigo…

O prefiere que me quede yo con él, para hacerle un poco de compañía.- me miro y guiño un ojo, descaradamente, pronunciando mi nombre lentamente .- I chi go –kun.

Rukia frunció el ceño, evidentemente molesta, la miró de reojo y haló de la manga de mi camiseta.

-Ichigo vendrá conmigo a la cocina, cierto Ichigo?

- eh, si, Yo, también quiero verla preparando té.

- Como ordene, Rukia-sama.

- Bien, podrías salir de mi alcoba, Helena.

- Como ordene, Kuchiki Rukia-sama.-

No pude evitar notar el desdén con que Helena, la mucama, miraba a Rukia, yo conozco el estado de noble de Rukia y sé también que ella jamás trata de mala manera a su servidumbre, recuerdo que incluso hablamos de eso en una ocasión, y me confeso que ella no los considera inferiores, o alguien a quien ella pueda mandar y hacer que cumplan cualquiera de sus caprichos, por el simple hecho de que ella vivió de toda clase de cosas cuando vivía en el Rukongai, entendía lo que se sentía ser tratado como "menos" y que si ella podía, hacia todo por su cuenta, sin necesidad de recurrir a que alguien más lo hiciera.

Entramos en la cocina, ella puso la tetera sobre la estufa y comenzó a hervir el agua.

-Disculpa que no lo haga de la manera tradicional, no creo que requiramos de una ceremonia completa, cierto?

Haha, descuida, en verdad Byakuya es tan estricto.- Obviamente si.

Haha, pues Nii-sama es, como podrás darte cuenta, muy tradicionalista, y yo, bueno yo, no sé si es por haberme criado en un ambiente así, también lo soy, generalmente me incomodan un poco los sitios "modernos".

Pero te emociona todo lo relacionado con el mundo humano.

Mundo humano? ¿Qué crees que soy, un mono?.- No pude evitar reír un poco con su comentario, la extrañe mucho tiempo.

Haha, puede ser, me refiero, ya sabes, a toda esta basura moderna.

Honestamente si, hay muchas cosas que me asombran.

Algún día te mostraré todo lo que aún no conoces.- Sonreí mientras la miraba, sujete uno de sus mechones de pelo.- Lo prometo.- Ella sonrió también, mirandome directamente a los ojos.

-Kuchiki-sama.- La voz de Helena nos sobresalto un poco, rapidamente aumentamos nuestra distancia y volteamos a mirarla.

Dime, Helena.

El Kuchiki-Dono llamó, dice que regresará en una hora, que debe vestirse por que saldrán a un sitio importante.- Centro su mirada en mi.- Tambien dice que tome uno de los trajes que se encuentran en su armario y lo use, Ku ro sa ki i chi go –Kun.

Es todo Helena?.- Dijo Rukia, con una mirada fría, inexpresiva.

Si, Kuchiki-sama. Prepararé su baño, también sus ropas.

No es necesario Helena, puedo escoger yo misma mis…

Lo siento Kuchiki-sama, Kuchiki-dono dejo dicho que la reunión es importante y no confió en sus gustos formales, me retiro.

Rukia se contuvo, apretó sus puños y frunció nuevamente el ceño, relajo sus músculos y volteo nuevamente a la tetera. Suspiro con cansancio.

- ¿No dirás nada?

- No tiene caso.

- Así de fácil te rindes?

- ahhh ¿tú también Ichigo? No me estoy rindiendo, pero debo admitir que Helena tiene un gusto muy fino, además no quiero hacer alguna estupidez.

- No te agrada, verdad.

- ¿tanto se nota?

-Haha por lo que veo ambas se odian. Aunque hay algo peculiar en sus ojos que…

- Entonces ¿Te gusta? Parece que salio con suerte, le correspondes, se ve que ella quiere algo contigo.

- ¿Qué? ¿de que hablas? Iba a decir que parece que ella realmente siente rencor hacia ti. ¿Estas celosa?.- No pude evitar preguntarlo, intente que sonara en tono de burla, pero mi voz sonó estúpida, baja y cortada.

- ¡Claro que no idiota! Pero ahora que lo mencionas, desde que ella llegó a mi casa yo he sentido que…

Kuchiki-sama, su baño esta listo, no demore o el agua se enfriara. Ichigo-kun, el suyo tambien, si gusta acompañarme.

Yo lo llevo, Helena, descuida.

No esta bien visto que una señorita de su linaje acompañe a un hombre a tomar un baño, kuchiki-sama.

Sólo le mostraré don…

Despreocupense, puedo tomarlo en mi casa.

Kuchiki-dono dejo ordenes claras, debe ducharse aquí y vestir un traje fino y elegante.

¡Pero que demonios!

Sigueme Ichigo.

Kuchiki-sama, no puede…

Relajate Helena, solo lo llevaré al otro baño, no entraré con él a la ducha.

Era extraño estar en medio de un pleito de chicas, el comentario de Rukia me hizo sonrojar un poco, pero luego mi expresión cambio al ver la cara de sorpresa de la mucama, un escalofrío recorrió mi espalda cuando la vi sonreír con desprecio….

**Continua…  
Perdón por demorar tanto, espero haya sido de su agrada, continuen leyendo. Gracias! :3**


	7. Chapter 7

El tiempo transcurrió, yo me encontraba en una de las habitaciones de la casa, la de Byakuya para ser más precisos, ese endemoniado noble pretendía hacerme asistir a una estúpida reunión de la cuál yo no sabia nada y a parte hacer que me vistiera de "etiqueta" acaso el tenia una mínima idea de lo que era vestir de etiqueta? Aparentemente si…

Honestamente yo esperaba encontrarme con un sin fin de Haorís, y esas cosas, pero no, deslice una de las puertas de la habitación y encontré algo similar a un clóset, pero del tamaño de casi toda la habitación, estaba divido por secciones y en una de esas secciones se encontraban lo que al parecer eran trajes, negros, grises, ¡Por Kami! El neurótico de Byakuya tenia buen gusto. Tomé uno de los trajes, uno de un tono gris oscuro, unos zapatos negros casualmente de mi número y una corbata al azar, es azul o eso creo.

Rukia regresó. Me había guiado hasta la habitación de su hermano y me dijo que seleccionara algo para vestirme, que me tomase mi tiempo y ella regresaría para mostrarme dónde podría tomar un baño.

- Listo?

- Si, creo que esto me vendrá bien.

- Ok, Sígueme.

- …

- En ese pasillo, al final, encontrarás una puerta, deslízala, del otro lado encontrarás el baño.

- Por que diablos debo tomar un baño en tu casa, eh enana!?

- Por que Nii-sama así lo dijo, deja tus boberías y ve a ducharte!

- Mierda Rukia, esto es incomodo, iré a ducharme en mi casa, te veo al rato.

- Pero…

- Vivo a lado, demonios.- Éramos vecinos, carajo, para que querían que me diera un baño en su casa?, par de Kuchikis pervertidos ¬ ¬.

- Como prefieras, yo haré lo posible por vestirme sola. ¡Ahh estúpidas reuniones! Siempre me hacen sentir como una muñeca.

- Por que dices eso?.- La miré, parecía bastante agobiada con el tema.

- Siempre que debemos asistir a las reuniones de negocios que organiza la empresa de Nii-sama o sus socios, las mucamas me tratan como a una niña pequeña, como una muñeca. Inisisten en ayudarme a bañarme, a vestirme, a peinarme, ¡A todo! ¡Ahhh!

- No deberías estar feliz por eso?

- Claro que no, baka! Controlan y deciden todo por mi.

- Pues rebelate, eres una mujer fuerte Rukia, enana, pero fuerte.¡Ouch! Que Coj…

- Ya vete, Idiota, se hará más tarde.

Fui a casa, me bañe, me vestí y, bueno, no me peine, pero eso es común. Mis hermanas y el viejo estaban en la sala, en cuanto baje las escaleras empezaron a armar un circo por la manera en que estaba vestido ¡Ni que fuera para tanto! Yuzu corrió a traer la cámara, Karin me miró extrañada pero asintió y levantó el pulgar indicando que lucía bien, el viejo lloraba frente al póster de mi madre diciendo estupideces como: "Mi hijo es todo un hombre, seguro tendrá una cita con una mujer" "Ohh Masaki, nuestro hijo se relaciona con gente de Sociedad". Intentó abrazarme, pero lo frene golpeándolo en la cara con mi brazo.

- Ya me voy.- anuncie despidiéndome con la mano, sin voltear a mirarlos.

- Suerte Ichi-Nii.- Escuche que me decía Karin, y un flash y un puchero por parte de Yuzu que se quejaba de no haber podido sacarme una foto.

Salí de casa, miré un coche negro estacionado frente a la casa de Rukia, supuse que Byakuya había regresado. Toqué la puerta. Una mucama diferente a la anterior me recibió en la puerta. Me disponía a quitarme los zapatos cuando vi que el Kuchiki, vestido con un traje negro y corbata color laca, se acercaba a la salida de la casa.

- En cuanto Rukia baje nos iremos.- Fue lo único que dijo y se dirigió al coche negro para dar indicaciones al chofer, aparentemente humano, y si no lo era debía ser algún individuo irrelevante de su escuadrón, ya que no logré reconocerlo.

No paso mucho tiempo para que ella bajara, lucía bastante bien, vestía un vestido azul marino entallado en la parte de arriba y suelto de la cintura para abajo, un listón negro delineaba la parte baja de su fino pecho, y el vuelo del vestido caía como cascada. En la entrada, una de las mucamas, Ryame-san si mal no recuerdo, le ayudo a colocar sus zapatillas en sus píes. Rukia agradeció el gesto y se despidió de Ryame-san con una sonrisa.

-Vamos, Ichigo.- Me dijo mientras sujetaba momentáneamente mi hombro.

- emm si, claro. Oye enana… Te ves bien.- No sabía como reaccionaría ella ante un cumplido de mi parte, aunque bueno, ya no me recuerda y según ella recien nos comenzamos a conocer… eso empeorará o morará su reacción?.

- Gracias, Baka.- Dijo sonriendo, no pude evitar notar sus mejillas sonrosadas, y sus labios ligeramente teñidos, definitivamente lucía hermosa.- Tú tampoco te ves nada mal.- Me regreso el cumplido ¿Esta bien eso?.

Llegamos a una mansión enorme, no estoy seguro si era un salón de fiestas o la casa de alguien pero me resultaba familiar.

No tarde mucho tiempo en darme cuenta del por qué.

Avanzamos entre las personas presentes, para ser una casa tan grande no había mucha gente para llenarla, un hombre alto, de cabellos plateados, vestido con un traje pulcro, blanco y una corbata color cobalto y gafas nos dio una sobria bienvenida.

[[Nota: No soy homosexual, si describo cómo lucen estos tipejos es para que se den una idea de cómo están vestidos y lo imaginen mejor.

-Admitelo Ichigo, eres gay.

- Callate enana! ¬ ¬

- Pero si es verdad, lo eres :)  
- No te conviene decir eso (acercandose a Rukia más de lo esperado)

- o/o]]

-Kuchiki, adelante. – Dijo el hombre del cabello plateado.

- Ryuken.- Contesto secamente Byakuya, al tiempo que avanzaba en dirección a el otro sujeto, dejandonos a mi ya Rukia algunos metros tras de él.

- Es el padre de Ishida.- mencione más para mi que para alguien más, Rukia lo escucho.

- Ishida? Si, es Ishida Ryuken, Nii-sama me ha hablado antes de él, me dijo algo acerca de información importante…

- Me refiero a Ishida Uryu, Ishida Ryuken es su padre.

- El delegado de la clase?- Hizo gesto de pensar, al parecer recordó alflacucho y gafado Quincy.- Souka! Ahora que lo mencionas guardan mucho parecido, salvo por el color de cabello, pero fuera de eso… - Hizo una pausa, su mirada se enternecio un poco, ¡Mierda!.- incluso tienen la misma mirada.

- Te dedicas a ver la mirada de los delegados de tu clase? ¬ ¬

- A que viene eso?.- Me respondio con un tono entre molesto y sorprendido.- No será que…- hizó una pausa breve y luego continuo.- ¿¡Estás celoso, Kurosaki-kun!? .- Argg! El estupido tonito ese, me cabrea!

- Que diablos dices enana? Celoso de que? De una tabla con piernas.

- Imbecil.

-Plana

- Impotente

-Que mierd…- Recordé algo importante que ella mencionó.- Espera Rukia, dijiste Información importante?.

- No, te dije impotente -_-'

- No, Baka, me refiero a hace un momento, que sabes de eso?

- No mucho.- Dijo con honestidad.- Sólo sé que Nii-sama lleva un par de semanas trabajando con él.

***Flash-Back***

- Asi que mañana nos vamos, Nii-sama.

- Asi es Rukia, informa a alguna mucama para que empaque tus cosas personales.

- Pero, Nii-sama.

- Esto no esta en discusión Rukia!

- Perdona, Nii-sama.- Me disponía a irme, entendía bien que con Nii-sama no podía discutir, yo le debo todo a Nii-sama, pero él me detuvo.

-Rukia… Este viaje es muy importante, posiblemente más que los anteriores, ahora más que nunca necesito tenerte cerca.

- Nii-sama… de que se trata?

- No puedo revelarte mucho. Debo reunirme con algunas personas allá, tienen información muy valiosa.

- Información? ¿Qué clase de información?

- Estas preguntando mucho, no lo crees?.- Me miro, de forma diferente a la usual, por alguna razón me sentí como una niña pequeña, ¿Me había sentido así con él antes? No lo recuerdo…

- Disculpa Nii-sama, yo…

- Basta de disculpas por hoy Rukia, deberías ir a dormir.

- Pero, las maletas…- Nii-sama sujeto mis hombros y beso levemente mi frente, una niña pequeña, definitivamente me sentía así.

- Descanza Rukia, mañana nos encargaremos de todo.

- De acuerdo, Nii-sama, pero, ¿a dónde iremos?

- Karakura, un pueblo no muy grande, está cerca de Naruki, allí debo acudir frecuentemente, para seguir con mi investigación.

- Si es así ¿Por qué no vamos a vivir directamente a Naruki?

- Pues en Karakura hay un par de personas con las que igual debo frecuentar, gente que igual me brindará información importante, Ishida Ryuken-san, por ejemplo, con él debo reunirme en unos días, tambien necesito de la ayuda de un idiota inferior.

- Ese tal Ryuken.- Nii-sama me miró mal, por mi falta de cortesía, intente enmendar mi fallo.- es decir, Ishida-san, él en que puede ayudarte? Y el Idiota ¿Quién es él?

Nii-sama miró la puerta de Soslayo, en silencio, unos segundos, fruncio levemente el ceño, volvio a mirarse y, de manera habitual, me mando a dormir, aunque noté intención de su parte por suavizarlo.

- Pasa a tus aposentos, mañana será un día pesado.

- Hasta el siguiente día, Nii-sama.

Salí de la habitación de mi hermano, al atravezar la puerta corrediza puede notar una sombra moverse por el pasillo contiguo, quise seguirla, pero de repene senti una mano sobre mi hombro.

-Rukia, ve a dormir. – Fue lo unico que dijo, mientras miraba con desdén en dirección al pasillo en donde creí ver esa sombra.

***Fin del Flash Back***

- ummm

- Por que te interesa tanto saber acerca de eso, he Ichigo?

- Emm pues yo…

- Kurosaki Ichigo .- Byakuya habló de repente refiriendose a mi, hizo ademan con su mano de que me acercará.- Estaré con Ishida Ryuken conversando de "ese" tema, por favor, manten a Rukia lo más alejada de nosotros y procura mantenerla tranquila.

- Quieres que sea su niñero? Tsk!

- Quiero que hagas lo necesario para mantenerla a salvo.


	8. Chapter 8

**Capitulo 8, derechos a TK ;) Está algo corto, prometo actualizar más seguido [Vacaciones e.e ] Espero sea de su agrado…**

**:3**

— Oi Rukia, vamos a fuera.

— ¿Para qué?

— Tú sólo sígueme.

—Si no vas a decirme para que no pienso ir :v

Igual que siempre, terca y desesperante. Siempre me pone las cosas difíciles ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¡Ahhh! Rukia me desesperas, llevo casi media hora batallando para sacarla de ahí, pero sigue terca en ver de qué habla Byakuya con el padre de Ishida, ¿No se supone que siempre respetas los asuntos de tu hermano? ¿No que eres discreta y que… Un momento, ¡Tú maldita enana!

— Lo haces a propósito verdad ¬¬

— ¿A qué te refieres Kurosaki?

— Deja ese maldito tono, ¡Lo haces a propósito enana del demonio!

— ¡Deja de llamarme enana, maldita sea!

— ¿Por qué lo haces? A fuerza quieres estar detrás de tu estúpido hermano, ¿a caso no notas su cara de molestia?

— ¿Y a caso tú eres mi niñero o algo así? ¡Deja de vigilarme!, creí que tú y yo podríamos ser amigos pero eso no ocurrirá jamás ¡por que eres lacayo de mi hermano!

—Eso jamás ocurrirá por que yo… por que tú… porque… ¡Ahh! ¡Maldición Rukia! Acompáñame al patio de una jodida vez.

— ¿Para qué?

—¡Ahhhh! ¡Me estás volviendo loco!

—Esta bien, vamos.

—¿Qué?

¿¡Qué diablos ocurre con ella!? Sigue igual que siempre, me hace cabrear y luego me da por mi lado ¡Y eso me cabrea aún más! Por lo menos ha accedido a salir conmigo, al patio, si a eso me refiero, ahhh ¡Estúpida kuchiki!

—y bien?

—Bien qué?

—¿Para qué me sacaste de la fiesta?

—¿A eso llamas fiesta?

No contesto. Estuvimos unos minutos en silencio, afuera, el viento comenzaba a soplar más fuerte, los coches seguían llegando llenos de gente.

—caminemos

— Lo que usted diga, Kurosaki-kun.

—Deja ese tono, no te va.

—¿Y crees que a ti si te va darme ordenes?

—¬¬' y cómo quieres que lo pida entonces?

—Exactamente así, pí de lo.

—Señorita Kuchiki, me haría el honor de acompañarme a recorrer los jardines de karakura en esta hermosa noche de luna y viento ensoñador? ¬¬

—Exageras -_-

—No pidas cosas que….

—Bien, caminemos.- Dijo interrumpiéndome, otra vez.

—¿Por que siempre te gusta llevarme la contraria?.- No tengo idea de si se lo había preguntado antes, pero quise hacerlo ahora, aunque no estoy seguro de si realmente me importe saber la respuesta, es decir, creo que ya la conozco, es por lo mismo que a mi…

—¿Siempre? Si a penas nos conocimos.

—. . . – Había olvidado ese detalle, ella no me recuerda… eso duele.

—Aunque… siento, por alguna razón, que eso es mentira.- Mis ojos se abrieron más de lo normal, por la sorpresa, o quizá era ilusión, a caso ella… ¿Me recuerda? ¿Aunque sea un poco?

—P-por qué lo dices?.- Se sobresaltó un poco, quizá fue el tono de mi voz.

—Ehh, yo, no he dicho nada.- aparto la vista rápidamente y la desvió hacia enfrente.- caminemos.

Y eso hicimos, caminamos y caminamos y seguimos caminando, hace ya muchos pasos que habíamos salido de la mansión de Ishida Ryuken, y entramos a una zona de campo muy amplia, una arboleda, el viento soplaba con mayor intensidad allí, observe cómo temblaban levemente sus hombros y sus brazos, mientras ella se abrazaba a si misma. No dije nada. Me quite el saco gris y lo puse sobre sus hombros, ella se sobresalto al sentir el peso del saco sobre ella, y el calor del mismo.

— Q-qué haces?.- Dijo notablemente sonrosada, aunque aún queda la duda de que haya sido por el frío o el enojo.

—Tsk! Calla.- Hizo ademán de quitarse el saco, la detuve, dejándolo fijo sobre su cuerpo, con mis brazos.

—I-ichigo.- Sus ojos contrastaban con la luna, y sus mejillas rosadas enternecían ese ambiente, que extraño.- Ichigo.- Su mirada cambio, su rostro se comprimió, parecía un poco asustada, más bien sorprendida.- ¿Q-qué es eso?

Voltee mi cabeza en dirección a lo que ella miraba, pero no encontré nada, no vi nada, de repente su voz me sobresalto.

—¡Ichigo, Cuidado!

Sólo sentí el peso de su cuerpo, empujándome, caímos al suelo y rodamos un poco sobre la hierba, ella se levantó, tenía una expresión sería en su rostro, después comenzó a lucir desesperada, miraba en todas direcciones, buscando la fuente de su ligero temor.

— ¿Que ocurre?- Dije levantándome a su lado.-Rukia…

— … - Permaneció en silencio, un silencio frío, sepulcral y alerta, en vigilia.

—Rukia, mírame, oi, Rukia ¿Qué diablos te… - De pronto sentí sus pequeñas manos sujetando las mías, me halo.

—¡Corre! .- Fue lo único que me dijo, mientras, aún sujetando mi mano, ella misma lo hacía.

—Oi, enana que diantres…- fue entonces cuando mi pequeña mente lo entendió, sus movimientos de temor y sorpresa, la manera en que miraba a todos lados en busca de algo…

—Hollow .- Dijo suavemente, seria, con los ojos templados y con expresión fría.-

Me dediqué a observarla unos segundos, algunos mechones sueltos de su cabello se movían en dirección contraria al viento, sus ojos fijos en un solo punto y esa pose de combate, que indicaba que estaba lista a atacar en cualquier momento… una voz me sacó de mi ensimismamiento, un gruñido más bien, un fuerte "goaarr", seguido del sonido, tan conocido por mi, del filo de una espada desgarrando al enemigo.

"Sácala de aquí" fue lo único que escuche de mi sentido común. Permanecía igual, de la misma forma en que se encontraba mientras yo la estuve observando con anterioridad, su mirada perdida y estática. Me acerque hacia ella lo más rápido que pude, toqué su brazo y al hacerlo sentí una especie de descarga eléctrica, inclusive pude distinguir un pequeño destello plateado emanar de nuestro contacto… frío, así se sentía su piel al tacto, un frío profundo. Cayó inconsciente de repente, afortunadamente yo ya estaba lo suficientemente cerca y pude sostenerla entre mis brazos, evitando así que su cuerpo cayera en el suelo verdoso, la sujete fuertemente y corrí lo más que pude, adentrándome en el bosque, el sonido de una batalla aún vibraba de manera repentina en mis oídos, como una estación de radio descompuesta, mitad interferencia, mitad claridad… un poco de nada.

**Gracias de nuevo por leer, aún hay más de este embrollo extraño… **

**Tsuki wo miru tbi omoi dasu ")**


	9. Chapter 9

—Oi, Rukia.- decía yo mientras acariciaba su cabello, esperando una respuesta de su parte.- vamos, despierta.-

Ella permanecía inconsciente, yo la sostenía entre mis brazos. Nos encontrábamos refugiados en medio de unas inmensas raíces de un árbol más inmenso aún, el suelo húmedo y rugoso, el ambiente frío. Yo no podía pensar en nada que no fuese ella.

—Por favor, Rukia, abre los ojos.- le rogaba, me asustaba mucho el hecho de sentirla cada vez más fría, verla cada vez más pálida, escuchar cada vez más despacio su respiración, sentir cada vez menos intenso su palpitar.- Idiota, mírame, si no despiertas tu hermano me matará.

Un golpe sonoro me hizo apartar mi vista de ella. Era frustrante no poder servir de nada, ni siquiera podía ver qué era lo que pasaba ¿Quién había intervenido? ¿Había sido Renji? ¿Toushiro? ¿El mismo byakuya en su forma espiritual? No lo sabía.

Sentí su cuerpo removerse entre mis brazos, volví mis ojos a ella. Seguía inconsciente. Helada. Temblaba ligeramente. No tenía más con que cubrirla, su vestido de escote no ayudaba mucho y mi saco se había perdido en el campo aquel con todo el ajetreo de la huída. La acerque más a mi cuerpo y la estruje con fuerza. Nos hice un sitio más dentro de las raíces, casi hasta el fondo y la abracé aún más.

—¿Qué diablo te ocurre, Rukia?

No supe en qué momento me quedé dormido, sólo me dí cuenta de que lo hice cuando desperté en la mañana, con los rayos del sol abofeteándome en la cara. Ni siquiera terminé de adaptar mi vista a la luz cuando mis ojos la buscaban. Estaba allí, a mi costado, sus ojos aún cerrados. Note la forma en que su pecho se levantaba rítmicamente, respiraba con normalidad. Puse mi cabeza sobre su pecho, escuche su palpitar, tranquilo, dentro de lo normal. Miré su piel, blanca, palida, pero no del mismo palido angustiante que la noche anterior. Toque su frente, su cuello, su mano. Tibio. Un tibio reconfortante. Volvi a estrujarla.

—Eh? Idiota, que crees que haces?.- Dijo despertando de golpe al sentir mi abrazo, revolviéndose entre mi cuerpo, buscando escapar de este.- Para, suéltame de una vez.- no podía ver su rostro, que por la forma en que yo la sujetaba se encontraba hundido entre mi cuello y clavicula.- I-ichigo, basta, me lastimas, ahh.

—L-lo siento.- creo que excedí la fuerza de mi agarre.- Me alegra verte despierta.- confesé, mientras sonreía levemente.

—I-chigo, ¿Qué ocurre? Luces preocupado.- dijo con preocupación a su vez.- Me miró enternecida, pero de pronto pareció notar el sitio en el que se encontraba, sus ojos desconcertados miraban inspeccionando el lugar, luego sus ropas y las mías, sucias y rasgadas.- ¿Q-que pasó aquí? ¿D-dónde estamos?

—No tengo idea, creo que seguimos cerca de la casa Ishida.

—P-por qué tu y yo estamos aquí?

—Preferirías estar con alguien más?.- chille cabreado, ella se molesto.

—No dije eso Idiota, pero vaya que me vendría bien saber qué carajo hago aquí.

—No lo recuerdas?.- dije ceñudo. Su cara de confusión y su silencio me dieron la respuesta.- Tal vez sea mejor así. Vamos.

—Q-qué? ¿ A dónde?.- contestó exaltada, mientras trataba de zafarse de mi mano, que recién sujetaba su muñeca con fuerza moderada.

—A tu casa, ¿A dónde más si no?.- conteste sin ánimo, comenzando a caminar llevándola a trompicones conmigo.

Caminamos largo rato hasta llegar al campo, allí ella se detuvo e hizo una mueca extraña, me miró y siguió caminando, abrazándose a sí misma con sus brazos como si hiciera mucho frío.

Llegamos a la avenida y no dude en tomar un taxy, algo me decía que byakuya ya no estaba en la casa de Ishida. En unos minutos llegamos a su casa. Toqué un par de veces, luego de algunos intentos salió una mucama. Helena.

—Kurosaki-san, ¿Qué le trae por aquí?.- saludó cordial, pasando totalmente de Rukia. Me molestó.

—A un lado, necesito ver a Byakuya.- dije empujándola levemente, halando a Rukia conmigo para entrar, me bloqueo el paso con su hombro.

—Kuchiki-dono no sé encuentra por el momento. Debería regresar más tarde.

—Vengo con la dueña de la casa.- contesté irritado.- así que a un lado.

—Ella la dueña?.- la miró despectiva.- pero si no es más que una recogida.

—Será mejor que te calles Helena-san.- grite, saliéndome de mis cabales, con el ceño pegado casi a los dientes. Rukia puso su mano sobre mi hombro.

—Dejala, Ichigo.- dijo inexpresiva. Sujeto mi muñeca y me arrastro dentro de la casa.

Llegamos hasta su habitación, se tiró cansina sobre el peluche tuerto* de chappy.

—¿Por qué dejas que te hable así?.- no resistí, desde hace mucho venía notando la actitud de ambas chicas, una la odiaba, la otra la dejaba ser.

—¿De qué hablas?.- contestó, haciéndose la desentendida.

—¡De Helena! ¿De quién más podría estar hablando?

—Dejala Ichigo, no tiene caso…

—¿Cómo jodidos no va a tener caso? Esa mujer no te respeta y tú no…

—¡Callate! Ya .- grito molesta, después endulzó un poco su voz.- cierra pico.- hizo además con su dedo sobre su boca.- No sabes nada.

—¿Qué..?.- se levantó de golpe y coloco sus manitos sobre mi boca.-

—Quédate en silencio, sólo un rato.- dijo sonriendo despacio.- seguimos durmiendo?.- propuso, al tiempo en que se tiraba al suelo. Cerró sus ojos.

—Aparte de enana flojonaza.- sus zapato termino cerca de mi oído. Sonreí.- Si me mata tu hermano será culpa tuya.- dije acostándome junto a ella.- ¿Podrás con la culpa?

—Me pregunto sí podré…- como si fuera cosa natural, de todos los días, recargó su cabeza contra mi pecho. No pude evitarlo… Me sonroje.

**Hola! Me disculpo, no he podido actualizar, y me ha quedado bastante corto este capitulo. Espero les agrade (: **


End file.
